


Meat Pies and Vindaloo

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Jamison can cook!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A small gift I made for caramelcoastal who has been dealing with some hate.Symmetra and Junkrat talk food.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelcoastal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/gifts).



Symmetra was surprised that Junkrat knew how to cook. According to Roadhog, the two of them had eaten mostly canned meat while they were in the outback. Sometimes, they would find a skinny rodent and kill it. Granted, that wasn't really cooking.

"It's an Aussie specialty," Junkrat said. "Lo, and behold an authentic meat pie!"

It was a simple looking pie but it smelled fantastic. Symmetra didn't really judge food on how it looked. Indian food was usually judged because of its strange looks and sometimes odd smells. Smiling, Symmetra took the slice Junkrat had offered her. Taking her fork, she tore into it and took a bite. To her amazement, the pie was scrumptious!

"I'm rather surprised Mr. Fawkes," Symmetra took another bite. "This is delicious."

"See? I told you I'm not a klutz in the kitchen!" Junkrat smiled proudly. "Nothing exploded either!"

"Maybe next time, I'll make something for you," Symmetra said ,returning the smile. "Perhaps some vindaloo. I've been wanting to create a real Indian meal for everyone."

"Vindaloo? What's that?"

"It's a curry dish that you usually serve with pork," Symmetra explained, taking another bite of the pie. "But you can serve it with any other meat if you'd like. You can use chicken if you'd prefer."

"Sounds yummy," Junkrat paused for a second. "Ya know, if you ever want to get away from everyone, maybe you and I could go this nice sushi place I found? I mean only if you like sushi."

"I love sushi. I haven't had it in some time," Symmetra admitted. "I'd love to see the restaurant you've found. Tell me the time, date and we shall go."

"Really?" Junkrat perked up. "Ya mean it?"

"Of course," Symmetra finished off the rest of her meat pie slice. "Could I have another slice please?"

"Sure!"


End file.
